Constitution of the People's Power Party
The Constitution of the People's Power Party is the governing document of the People's Power Party. It states the structure and basic positions held by the party. Preamble The People's Power Party was founded on the principles of equality, justice, and freedom for the working class in Lourenne. It is the duty of this party to uphold these values in both the good times and the bad. We set upon our shoulders the duty to provide the worker with the representation they deserve. We will work to bring true socialism to Lourenne so as to ensure the equality of our people, and the people of the world, for all time. Article 1: Name of the Party The name of our party will officially be the People's Power Party of Lourenne Article 2: Organizational Structure Section 1: General Secretary The PPP will have an executive position by the title of General Secretary. This will be a member who is voted into the position at party conventions by a simple majority of delegates present. The person elected will hold the position until death, resignation of office, or a vote of no confidence from the Legislative Office. The General Secretary will have total control over the party and may override any decision made by the People's Commissar or the Legislative Office. The General Secretary may issue an order to all Senators of the PPP that must be followed. Any order given by the General Secretary is automatically binding and necessary to obey. The General Secretary, upon taking office, will appoint a People's Commissar. The General Secretary may remove their appointed People's Commissar for any reason. Section 2: Office of the People's Commissar There will be an Office of the People's Commissar that will work directly for the General Secretary. It is the duty of this office to execute the will of the General Secretary. The Office of the People's Commissar will be led by the People's Commissar. The Office may have any duty placed upon it by the General Secretary or the People's Commissar. Any personal member disputes will be handled by the Office of the People's Commissar and any decision made by the presiding officer is final. Commissars may be appointed by the People's Commissar to handle a specific job or supervise a subdivision of the Office of the People's Commissar and answer only to the People's Commissar. Section 3: People's Commissar The People's Commissar is the head of the Office of the People's Commissar and answers only to the General Secretary. The People's Commissar also presides over the Legislative Office. The People's Commissar hold the power to remove a member from the Party for any reason. Any duty held by the Office of the People's Commissar will be managed by the People's Commissar or a Commissar appointed directly by the People's Commissar. Section 4: Legislative Office The Legislative Office is a subdivision of the Office of the People's Commissar that passes resolution that determine the Party's stance on a current event or bill that has been brought up in the Senate. The Legislative Office is presided over by the People's Commissar. In the absence of the People's Commissar the Legislative Office Provisional Chairman will preside over the Legislative Office. The Legislative Office Provisional Chairman will apponted by the People's Commissar and will be one of the members of the Legislative Office by default. The Legislative Office will be made up of 100 delegates that are either prominent party members, former Party Senators, members appointed by either the General Secretary or the People's Commissar, or are Chairmen of a Provisional Party Office. The Legislative Office will send any passed resoultions to the General Secretary for final approval. The Legislative Office may pass a "Vote of No Confidence" against a General Secretary. This type of resolution can only be passed with a 3/4 majority. If such a resolution passes the General Secretary is immediately removed from office and the People's Commissar will replace them until a party conference is held approximatly 1 month after the resolution was passed. A "Vote of No Confidence" doesn't require approval from the General Secretary. The Legislative Office has to sole ability to determine the Agenda of the People's Power Party. To accept a new agenda the proposed agenda must recieve no less than 3/4 of the votes in the Legislative Office. Once passed the new agenda will immediately become the accepted goals of the Party. Section 5: Provisional Offices In every province of Lourenne there will be a central party office that is the governing party body for that province. The office will be held by a Chairman who is appointed by the General Secretary. The Provisional Chairman is to oversee the everyday activities of the Party in the Province they are in. A Provisional Chairman may be removed by the People's Commissar or the General Secretary for any reason. Anyone who is a Provisional Chairman is automatically a member of the Legislative Office and is requred to be present at no less than 3 Legislative Office meetings a month. Section 6: Commissars A Commissar is any member who is appointed by the General Secretary of the People's Commissar to fulfill a specific task or to oversee a subdivision of the Office of the People's Commissar. A Commissar will be a member in good standing who has been a member for no less than 5 years. They have extra privliges not afforded to other members such as guaranteed employment with the Party and salary pay for work done. Commissars will oversee personal disputes between members or between members and the Party itself. Any decision made by a presiding Commissar is final and cannot be appealed. Articel 3: Membership To be a member of the People's Power Party all one must do is ask to join. Membership is free and members will be given free access to Party materials. Articel 4: Running for Senate as a Member of the People's Power Party To run for a Senate seat as a member of the People's Power Party the citizen must meet certain criteria. They must have been a member of the Party for no less than 2 years; they must have no criminal record; and they must have worked a minimum of 20 hours of volunteer work for the party.